Friendly Desires
by cosmical
Summary: Two years after their breakup in Sonny With A Choice, Chad and Sonny are forced to reunite when they are somehow cast in a romantic, drama-filled comedy together. With Chad determined to win her back, is acting the only thing Sonny will be doing?
1. Surprise!

"Oh my gosh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Hi girls," I said to the squealing crowd of teenage girls.

"Can we get a picture?" one of them asked. I nodded and took a picture with each of them. They left shortly after, jumping up and down and calling probably everybody they knew. I walked into Starbucks and luckily got my iced coffee without anyone seeing through these sunglasses and this hat.

Life is good LA. Being Chad Dylan Cooper is just a plus however. But, I knew I would be staying in Hollywood for the next few months. Why, you might ask? Because of this movie I'm doing. I'm gonna be honest here, I thrilled about this part. It's a romantic comedy with drama, and of course, I'll be playing the lead role. I don't really know what the movie is particularly about yet, but I'm bound to find out soon. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"CDC, talk to me," I said arrogantly as I got into Susan. Pardon me, my car. She's just so special, of course I named her. Who doesn't do that...

"Hey kid."

I smiled. It was Garrett Thorton, the director and producer of the movie.

"Hi Mr. Thorton, what's the dilly?" I asked, chuckling at myself.

"I'm here to update you," he informed me. I nodded to myself.

"The movie is going to be called Friendly Desires. Your character is named Logan Pratt."

Logan Pratt. Cool name, cool actor.

"Your love interest's name is Tiffany Coress," he continued. Pretty name, I decided finally. Then, something that had been bugging me all week came up.

"Mr. Thorton, has anyone been confirmed for the role of Tiffany?" I asked. "Indeed," he answered. My eyes widened.

"May I ask who?" I was surprised I said that. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't ask like that. I guess because Mr. Thorton had this weird resemblance in his presence to my old studio owner, Mr. Condor.

"Allison Monroe," he said sharply. Thank god I was using bluetooth, because I would have dropped the phone. I swerved out of my lane and almost skidded against the railing fence. I gulped.

"Allison, as in, Sonny Monroe?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Hey, didn't you two date when you were seventeen? Time sure does fly. I have to go. See you in a few days, kid," he said.

"Okay, and Mr. Thorton? Can you not tell Sonny that I'm playing the lead? I want to...surprise her."

"Will do," and then the call was disconnected. I sighed nervously. Sonny. I was going to be working with Sonny.

Two years ago, _So Random!_ and Mackenzie Falls both came to a close. I, of course, immediately got work in the movies and my career in the business was only getting started after four years of playing a teen in high school. Sonny sold her first album almost directly after her show ended, and that's when her real big break arrived. She moved out of her small apartment near Condor Studios and into a big house in Beverly Hills. Of course, her first single was the one she wrote about me. I did buy the album, and yes, I admit, it was fabulous. I haven't seen he since the last day on set of our shows. And I was glad of it. After our break up, let's just say, I was not okay. She was the only girl who could do that to me, make me almost, depressed. After I was trying-to-help! It was ridiculous.

I read a few magazines though, and Sonny changed. She was always dying and cutting her hair, but recently I saw she dyed it blonde with pink tips. I wondered what she'd have to do with it for the movie however. Wow. I'm still in shock. I haven't seen her in two years. I'm twenty one now, she's twenty. This is going to be crazy. And now I have a goal, something I thought I'd never be able to do again, however, after we broke up, I regained my cocky, bad-boy, sexy but charming self that had been slowly deteriorating during the mess in our relationship. I was going to do. I was going to win her back. I was going to make Sonny Monroe remember why she fell for me two years ago.


	2. CHAD?

"You are_ so_ lucky!" Tawni cried. I grinned.

"I'm so happy to get back into acting. I can't believe I was cast. This is huge!" I squealed.

"Sonny Monroe on the big screen!" Tawni laughed. I chuckled. I was nice bonding with Tawni in such a way after all the years of, well... not bonding.

"Who's the male lead?" she asked seductively with a giggle. I toppled over in laughter.

"I don't know yet, they didn't tell me," I sighed. It was my first job that involved sort of, inappropriate stuff.

"I hope its someone sexy, like Zac Efron!" Tawni said. I smiled, and then something popped into my head.

"I know right? But you know what they did tell me?" I answered.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to go back to brunette," I sighed.

"That's your natural color, why don't you like it?" she questioned.

"I don't know. But from natural, to black, to golden blonde, to red, now to blonde, I'm really starting to like it how it is," I huffed. She nodded, but then said something.

"I always like it better brown."

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked with my big toothy grin.

"Yes. It gave a cute, innocent look. I liked black also, but not with all that bronzer you used to glom on," she said with a disgusted face.

"I know, that was one of my bad phases," I said, annoyed. My phone beeped, and I checked my text quickly.

"Sorry Tawn, I gotta go. I'm due to go meet with the director and male lead at the set to get our scripts and stuff like that," I said.

"Okay... well have fun," she said dryly. I knew she was upset about something but I couldn't really but my finger on it. I left the coffeehouse timidly, trying not to get attacked my any fans. It got a little out of hand sometimes. I got into my Wisconsin truck and drove down to the set of Friendly Desires. The title sounded intimidatingly sexual. I knew it was just acting though, and acting was something I could do, no matter how many times my ex said otherwise. No, we mustn't think about him.

"Hey kid!" Mr. Thorton, the director & producer said as I stepped out of my beat up, pick up truck. He eyes my car nervously for a second, before leading me onto the set.

"Okay, I need you to meet up with the male lead, Ch- where is he?" he asked himself, looking all around.

"He was just here!" he said. Then his eyes planted on a blonde man who wasn't facing us, but was getting a hotdog from the stand. The man turned around and started walking towards us, so I guess this was it. Who was it? I couldn't really tell from here. Suddenly, my mouth went agape. He smiled.

"_CHAD?_"


	3. Awkward

**Well, here we are! Chapter 3! R&R**

Sonny P.O.V. :)

I eyed Chad anxiously up and down his body.

"Oh, hey Sonny," he said coolly. I stared at him, my mouth wide open. Mr. Thorton raised his eyebrow at me as he handed us our scripts.

"Miss Monroe, is everything alright?" he asked, slightly smiling. Chad smirked.

"What? Oh- yeah! Sorry," I said, flushed. I could see Chad had regained his cockiness. Suddenly, I wanted to know what he had been doing for these years apart. I wanted to find out all about what I'd missed, even though I knew I shouldn't. Mr. Thorton smiled.

"I'm giving you two and hour to talk and catch up. Report back here then," he ordered. Chad nodded. Then he looked towards me.

"Wanna grab a bite?"

I nodded. We walked in silence and headed over to a cute seafood place about two blocks from our set, and sat at an outside table.

"So..." Chad said.

"So..." I finished. Suddenly I felt deja-vu to when Chad and Tawni barged in on my date with James Conroy almost three years ago.

"So...new hair?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Awkward silence.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked. I lowered myself in my chair and ordered a cold lobster salad, whereas Chad ordered steak and potatoes.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat, "Do you want to look through the scripts or something?" I asked unsurely.

"Sure," Chad replied, and flipped it open casually.

"What's it generally about?" I asked.

"Let's find out," he said. We both went to a random page and began to read. I stared, horrified. I would have to this scene with Chad.

"Go to page 105," I said nervously.

_Tiffany: It's just friendly, right? *moves toward Logan with a sexy smile*_

_Logan: Of course. We're two platonic people taking out desires in the easiest of ways._

_Tiffany: Well...can you handle it?_

_Logan: I'm ready if you are._

_Tiffany: Bring it on._

Chad smirked.

"Oh that's enough of that scene for now," he said, "I bet you're excited for that."

I stared, disgusted. He was still that same guy before I dated him. Still though, there was something about his cocky ego and extreme self-assurance that kept me interested and excited to be around him. It was going to be a challenge to keep myself in tact when around him.

CHAD POV :)

At the end of the day, I went home and had an ice-cold beer and tried to clear my head. My head was filled. Filled with Sonny.

Friendly Desires immediately reminded me of a movie called Friends With Benefits. There were similar concepts.

The plot: Logan and Tiffany meet because they work in the same building and get stuck in the elevator together. At first, they butt heads completely. But then, their hatred turns to passion and they begin to think of each other lustfully, and fufill these...desires while convincing themselves that it's just sex, all platonic. But things change by the end.

I have to admit, I was excited to do this part with Sonny. Her body is fuller now, more mature. I just hope she can handle it. I mean, come on, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. She's not going to know what hit her. I hope her acting includes going weak in the knees at one look, because, I'll be damned if I don't make her see what she's been missing.


	4. Unrelenting Thoughts

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the delay, I was away at camp. But I'm back, so be prepared! ;) **

Immediately after arriving home, I sunk against the big glass doors of my house and gulped anxiously. Chad, of all people, had to be playing my love/sex interest in this dirty, ridiculous yet somewhat intriguing film. I am conflicted.

I walked into my kitchen and opened a fresh bottle of sparkling lemonade and almost downed it one sip. When I'm stressed, I drink liquids.

Chad. Why Chad? Does some strong force above hate me, so they want to make me suffer with this ugly reminder of a broken heart and a messy break-up. I guess so.

But what happened with Chad almost two and a half years ago was inevitable. I mean, he had it coming. He said we wouldn't make it, and I was surprised at how far we'd come. Yet he had to go and ruin it with his...Chad ways. I guess that's why we didn't work. Because I couldn't deal with his, his, one-track minded ways. I knew he meant well in some sort of way, but it doesn't help. I fall for him and I get clobbered. He fell for me and yet I still got clobbered. It just wasn't fair. We didn't have a loving and committed relationship based of mutual trust and respect. We had a relationship that revolved almost always about him, and I can't in hell believe that I had to wait so long to realize it. No matter how hard I tried to change him, it barely worked. Yeah, I did well with reforming his ego and people told me that when we dated he was a changed man but change itself can change back into old ways and habits. And Chad was so stuck in his silly, competitive, full-of-himself ways that he had to take it out on something I loved more than anything. My career and show, and even worse, my emotions and my tie to him. He broke our relationship over one simple, idiotic award.

I was broken out of my thoughts my a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Congratulations sweetie!"

I grinned. My mom had called.

"Thank you! I'm so excited!" I responded.

"This movie will be such fun, but please don't get too carried away with yourself," she said cautiously.

"Mom," I said, annoyed, "I won't. You know how responsible I am. I won't let anything happen."

"Even though you're working with Chad Dylan Cooper? That boy has a spell on you! I knew it, I knew fate would bring you two together again! Aren't you excited, I mean it's Chad! You remember how much you used to love Chad? You talked about him like he put the stars in the sky! I remember the first time I met him, it was right after you had-"

"_Mom! _Can you stop?" I snapped.

"Don't tell me stop," she answered.

"Okay, sorry," I replied with a sigh.

"Good, now call me again soon honey, okay?"

"Yes, goodbye Mom."

"Sonny, did you go to V-"

"Love you bye!" I said quickly, and hung up. Mother of god that woman was annoying.

She moved back to Wisconsin after _So Random! _ended when she thought I didn't need her there anymore, and she was getting extremely homesick as it was.

Suddenly, I heard the phone ring again and I groaned.

"Yes Mom, I went to Victoria's Secret and got the next size, okay?" I spat furiously.

"Sonny?"

My eyes widened.

"Oh hey Chad," I said in a high voice.

"What did you say before?" he said playfully. I could tell even through the phone that he was wearing that infamous smirk.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You need a ride to the set tomorrow?"

My stomach dropped.

"Um.." I debated the possibilities about this answer, "No thanks," I finally decided.

"Suit yourself," he said cockily, and suddenly the other end was disconnected.


	5. Driving, Touching and Dinner?

**Thanks for reviews :) **

Nervous. That's all I am. We weren't even shooting today, we were just going to the set to rehearse and prepare, and I was already nervous. I've done film before, and I was never this nervous. I don't understand. Maybe it's Chad, the extreme awkward tension of not seeing him for so long that's causing my stomach to swirl and skin to sweat. For some reason I felt the need to look good. To care about what I would wear. This was probably one of my last days as the blonde Sonny Monroe, anyway, so I might as well make it worth something.

I headed inside of my closet and stripped from my night clothes as I contemplated on what kind of attire was appropriate for today. _No, no, no, no_, I thought as I looked through the mess of things I had from Wisconsin t-shirts to tight mini-skirts.

"This is hopeless!" I muttered to myself. I dug deeper through drawers and still found nothing that I deemed presentable...for some reason. I don't know why I was trying harder than usual.

"Oh my g-" I began to say in frustration, but then I spotted something I liked. My red, short sleeved leather jacket. I matched that with a white cami and some skinny jeans alongside black boots. Decent.

As I drove to the set in my truck, I wondered why Chad offered me a ride. There were many possibilities as to why he did that. Maybe he was just being nice. Maybe he's trying to get to know me again. Maybe Mr. Thorton asked him to. Maybe he's interested in me. Maybe he's just playing me. My thoughts were interrupted as a car swerved in front of me and I slammed on the brakes quickly. I honked the horn once and only received a finger from the driver. Fantastic way to start the day.

When I finally made it to the set of Friendly Desires, it seemed like the drive had taken a lifetime. Maybe I should have let Chad drive me... no, no.

"You made it," someone commented as I slammed the car door. I turned to see Chad standing there smirking with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I made it. What did you think was going to happen, I'd sleep in or something?" I questioned.

"Oh, no, well... I don't know what you do when you get home," he replied. I rolled my eyes. We walked towards the set and Chad's body mass was inching closer to mine as we walked.

"You know us being around each other is strictly for the film, is that clear?" I asked a bit freshly.

"Crystal," he answered. I sneered at him and walked more ahead.

"Hello," Mr. Thorton said as we arrived inside. I smiled in response.

"Okay guys, today we are going to run through the whole thing with just our lines in a running circle, alright?"

"Sounds good!" I said enthusiastically. Chad looked at me in the way old Chad would have back when I just arrived in Hollywood, as if I was disturbing his presence. The rest of the cast with lines gathered around I was pleased so see it was moderately small production. I liked those better because they always gave more of a warm sense, I guess.

As the film progressed, I saw something strange in Chad and I's characters. I saw sixteen year old Sonny and sixteen year old Chad. The Sonny and Chad that constantly argued on anything there was to argue about, the stupidest of things yet still cared for each other. Except here, the hate turned to lust. Well, I could say that Chad and I definitely had a deep, unresolved sexual tension even from a young age. Fighting like that with someone that you don't really hate does that to a person. It scared me how accurate this was, I mean, for the beginning of Chad and I's relationship as frenemies _only_.

"You are such an asshole!" Tiffany, or me, says to Logan, or Chad.

"Right back at you," Logan replies.

This is hard to do with Chad. I don't know why, but it is. But you know, screw it. Being around Chad only means my acting needs to be 110% better. I can do it. I'll show everybody that he does not faze me!

Rehearsal was bearable, but just. I can't imagine what these sex scenes are going to be like. I beeped my car keys and headed my way there, just wanting to leave.

"Hey, _Tiffany_." I had a sharp intake of breath.

"Chad will you _please_ stop sneaking up behind all the time?" I cried. Chad smirked.

"Okay sure, but who would be here to tell you that your tag is out," he said cockily. I blushed and tried to fix it.

"Let me help," Chad said, frustrated. His hand touched my back and for some unknown reason I flipped out.

"Touch me again and I will sue you for sexual harassment," I snapped. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"Wow, most chicks would want me, Chad Dylan Cooper, _to_ touch them," he smiled. I clenched my teeth.

"You are so self-absorbed!" I yelled. Chad snorted.

"Um, hello, have you seen me?" he said, motioning to his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I headed into my car.

"Okay, Sonny hold up," he continued, coming up to my car window. I rolled it down.

"What now?" I asked.

"Come over for dinner. It would give us a chance to catch up and run some scenes," he said persuasively. I thought for a moment.

"I bet it's better than sitting at home eating a T.V. dinner alone while watching reruns of Friends," he persisted. I smiled. He remember that Friends was my favorite show and that I'd eat T.V. dinners while watching it.

"Fine," I answered, "Just let me go home quickly first, but I'll be there in say, forty five minutes?" I responded.

"Alright," he said, smiling into the sunset. It was five o'clock. I'd be at Chad's soon enough. Why am I nervous again?


	6. Wine and Laughs

**More reviews or you won't get what you want! ;)**

"Holy shit," I cursed under my breath when I reached Chad's house. It was huge. And most of it was all glass. He had a pool and his yard overlooked Hollywood. He had a stone walkway, and the detailing was intricate and...expensive-looking. I gulped. I was wearing my outfit from earlier today, but I just touched up on my make-up and hair. So I was nervous. Wouldn't everyone be? Dinner at Chad Dylan Cooper's house isn't exactly the norm. Besides, when we were dating, I never went to his house. He always came to my apartment at that time or we went out. But for some reason, never his house. I can see why. It's so enviable.

I carried my black clutch tightly in my fist as I made my way to the big glass door. I didn't see a doorknob or a doorbell.

"Please state your name," a robotic voice said abruptly, making me scream loudly because I was so startled. I cleared my throat.

"Sonny Monroe," I said shyly. Suddenly, the door opened itself. Okay, either he has a very high-tech house or a ghost-filled house. Both aren't my style.

I stepped in side and swayed back and forth, waiting for Chad to come and get me but he didn't. Did he expect me to just walk in? That's rude and totally unprofessional. He better come and get me.

"Hey," a calm voice said from my left. I turned to see Chad walking down the hall. He had changed into some jeans and a tighter grey t-shirt, much more casual. I smiled in response. He looked at me for a moment.

"Do you at least want a house tour or something?" he asked. I nodded.

"So... where are your parents?" I questioned. I was bound to meet them someday, I mean, Chad had met my mom many a time. But this would be even more awkward, 'mom meet my ex-girlfriend who dumped me two years ago, Sonny Monroe' type of awkward. Chad looked at me confused.

"They're not here," he answered.

"Well, where are they?" I asked, peering around a corner, looking.

"Sonny, I live alone."

Oh god.

"Well then why do you have such a big house?" I interjected.

"Because I can," was his shallow response. The house was indeed a mansion, and we headed back into the kitchen, which was the first room I came to from the front door.

"So, um, are we eating now?" I asked. I just wanted to eat and get out of here.

"Don't rush me," Chad replied. I narrowed my eyes and sat down on a stool at the countertop.

"We're having pasta and shrimp with a caesar salad side," he told me. I raised my eyebrows.

"And who cooked that?" I asked skeptically.

"Obviously, I did," he said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

"You can cook? What else did you not tell me back when we dated?" I continued, gnawing on my fingernail in the process.

"Lot's of things," he said nonchalantly. I pursed my lips and tried not to act like that bothered me. Chad stared at me with his blue gems and suddenly I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm hungry," I said, breaking the silence.

"Me too," he said huskily.

Part of me tried not to think about what he meant by that.

Chad got the food out from the counter and dished out pasta from the stove. The enticing smell traveled around the room and I inhaled deeply, taking in all the spices with me. Chad smiled as he handed me my dinner, and then he headed around the corner, coming back with a bottle.

"Wine?" he offered, "I know _you're_ underage but, I figure you have your connections too."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Cheers to a new movie," Chad declared. _Clink._ We then began to eat. The food was surprisingly delicious.

"Chad you really outdid yourself with this food," I said between bites.

"Well, yeah. You owe me," he stated. I squinted.

"Chad this was your idea," I reminded him.

"So? You still owe me!" he exclaimed. I shook my head. This was typical Chad Dylan Cooper behavior. He can never do anything nice for you without expecting something back in return. For example, that time in The Basement when I tried to get him to hangout with Dakota. I had to a fake a club for him just to get him to help me out. What a prick.

Dinner was silent for the rest of the time. So much for catching up.

"Dessert?" Chad offered.

"No, because then I'll owe you something else!" I said with scowl. Chad's eyes softened.

"Chill out, this is on me," he insisted. He opened the fridge and took out a tin dish.

"What's this?" I asked. He smiled and opened it.

"Chocolate canolies," he said with a grin. I couldn't help but stifle out a smile. He knew canolies were my favorites. I greedily took two for my dish and ate them up quickly.

"You got some cream on your nose," Chad said while chewing. I blushed and tried to wipe it off, but only succeeded in getting more on. I shook my head and laughed, resorting to a napkin.

"Hey, do you think you could help with the dishes before you go?" Chad asked sweetly.

"Yeah I guess...this is my way of repaying you then!" I negotiated.

"No way," he responded.

"That's my last offer," I said.

"Fine," he gave in.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

I huffily took my dishes up to the counter top and tried to turn on the sink.

"Sonny, don't-"

Too late. I was just attacked by his sink.

"Yeah... the sink has a mind of it's own. I've been trying to fix it all week. It just bursts out at you..." Chad said unsurely. I clenched my teeth. I was now drenched in water, while wearing of course a white cami.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt?" Chad asked. I nodded, pouting. We headed upstairs and to my delight, we found our way to the mighty Chad Dylan Cooper's bedroom. The bed was large and dark blue with a big chestnut headboard. The walls were plastered with Mackenzie Falls posters and awards, and a large flat screen lay in front of the bed. His closet was attached and looked like a room in itself. Chad rummaged around in there for a moment, before tossing me a Mackenzie Falls t-shirt. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, Chad?" I said.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"A Mackenzie Falls t-shirt!" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"You love it," he said. I opened my mouth but couldn't help the smile that was inching onto my face.

"Can't remember the last time you wore one of my t-shirts," he said with a chuckle. I began to remove my clothing, but Chad was still standing right there.

"Um, Chad?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Leave!" I demanded.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay in my room and you can go change in the hallway?" he said, smirking. I glared at him and left the room with a slam of the door. I removed my cami to reveal the nude lace bra I was wearing, and I felt extremely awkward changing right in his hallway.

"Sonny, hurry up!" he said, knocking on the door. I quickly finished just as he opened the door.

"Jesus, girls and changing," he muttered on our way downstairs.

"It's not as easy as it looks," I spat back.

"Yeah, just because you have assets to deal with doesn't mean anything," he commented. I blushed at what he just said.

"Besides, dinner and now a t-shirt," he continued, "I believe that's _two_."

I tried to ignore his presence as I grabbed my clutch and headed straight for the door.

"What, leaving without saying goodbye to the host? That's not the Sonny Monroe I remember," Chad said scoldingly.

"Yeah, well, the Sonny Monroe you remember can't talk right now. Can I take a message?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah...what the fuck happened to her hair?" he retorted.

"Sorry, Sonny doesn't accept messages from assholes like you," I snapped.

"Well, I'd like to see that Sonny," he said, continuing with this game.

"And I'd like to see you burned with a steaming torch. Neither are going to happen, but we can both dream, can't we?" I replied.

"You forgot to mention you had anger problems," Chad said with a grin. I sighed in annoyance and slammed the door, heading to my car. I was so angry, which is why I didn't notice the rock right in front of my feet and my body hitting the ground. Chad was suddenly running outside, laughing.

"This isn't funny, you asshole!" I yelled. I turned over to see my knee bleeding. It wasn't anything, but Chad offered me a hand.

"I'll get you some sterilizer and a band-aid," Chad said, walking me inside.

"That's really not necessary!" I replied.

"You can't be hurt for the movie, we wouldn't want that right?" Chad said in a fathering sort of way. I rolled my eyes and followed him to the living room leather couch.

"Stay there," he commanded. Reluctantly, I did. I saw almost no pictures of Chad and his family around the room, but I saw a lot of him. Head shots, modeling photos with his cast, you name it.

"Nice fall by the way," Chad said as he re-entered the room.

"Shut up," I said, embarrassed.

"Okay...but this might sting," he said.

"It'll be fine," I said, exasperated, "Aaagh!" I shrieked in pain.

"Told you," Chad reminded me. I glared evilly at him. He placed a clear bandage on my knee and smiled.

"Thanks, Dr. Cooper," I said in an over-exaggerated tone.

"Hey, I wouldn't want you to bleed to death," he said, seriously concerned. I leaned back on the couch and started laughing. Soon he joined in. We laughed for a while. I finally sat back up and readjusted myself, clearing my throat, a lot like I had done back when we went to bust Marshall and Ms. Bitterman on lookout mountain.

"Well, thanks for everything," I said, heading out the door.

"See you in a few days. Drive safe," Chad called as I walked out the door, waving. As I walked I wondered if he was staring at me walking to my truck, or my ass


	7. Off to the Big Apple

**Thanks for reviews! Sorry, school began again so less time to write! Aah. Keep R&Ring people, or chapters won't be as good ;)**

**Chad P.O.V.**

Today, I think, will be our first day; therefore, I assume that her hair was done recently. She would be a brunette again. Thank god. I, of course, adore blonde hair, but it has to be natural. Brown was my favorite look on her, anyway.

I smoothly entered my black convertible, which of course was my baby. For some reason, I wasn't feeling as confident as normal. Probably because Mr. Thorton had us prepare two different scenes, however, he didn't say we were doing either of them today. I was curious as to what he had in store.

The hum of my car along with the traffic noise was bothering me, and I turned on the radio in annoyance.

_Tell me what to do, about you. I already know I can see in your eyes when your selling the truth..._

Sonny's song. Of course. She has been so enticing over the past few weeks, I just want to kiss every inch of her body and sit together watching movies or even do one of our more, R-rated scenes. I want her. Furthermore, I want her to want me.

When I arrived at the set, I turned to Mr. Thorton the minute I spotted him.

"Hey, where's Sonny?" I asked casually. Mr. Thorton smiled.

"Take a look for yourself," he said, pointing towards something behind me. I turned and saw the most- wow. Sonny was laughing and talking to one of our camera men named Mac, and she was barely recognizable as the new Sonny. But she looked just like she did when I first met her, I mean, at least her face and hair did. Her hair was a dark shade of auburn-brown, cut shorter but only to a medium length.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know! What a beauty, and perfect for the part! She'll have male fans drooling over her in a second!" Mr. Thorton said in a business manner.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. The thought of any other guy looking at Sonny angered me. I don't know why. It just- did.

Sonny's huge smile lit up the whole room, but I kept my distance, considering we weren't really on all that friendly terms yet. But, wow, was she almost identical to her old self. She looked so beautiful,- there wasn't a word for it. Beautiful but unconventional, hot but adorable, sexy but innocent, magical but a bit mystical...there wasn't a word. Or if there was, I'd think of it later.

"Okay crew! I have some big news!" Mr. Thorton announced, hushing everyone with his booming voice.

"Because of scheduling issues, I had to arrange the trip for the New York City scenes this afternoon. However, not everyone is needed, so only those in these parts will be attending. Our flight leaves tonight, which leaves you guys the day to pack. You won't need that much. We'll be in New York for about a week, maybe a week and a half. We'll be working hard for most of the days, but you will have time off to relax. We'll meet here at promptly 2:30, and the bus will take us to the airport and such. Everybody, go get what's needed from you! You have limited time! Shoo!" Mr. Thorton boomed.

I stared in surprise. We were doing the New York scenes this early? That was unexpected. I really expected more professional work for this film, not randomly jumping on a plan to New York City. But whatever. The film will be hit, no matter how unprofessional the production is. Why, you may ask? Because the best actor of his generation (that's me) is in it.

And most importantly, there were some very…exciting scenes that took place in New York.

"So, you excited for the New York scenes?" I asked Sonny casually, leaning on her shoulder.

"Actually I'm going to talk to Mr. Thorton and have it re-written," she said just as casually.

"Why? I love the part where I accidentally walk in on your shower," I chuckled.

"Yeah well that's my least favorite part!" she snapped. I was feeling deja-vu again. That's right. We had almost this exact same conversation before I guest-starred on that (for lack of a better word) show.

I was beyond ready for this. We would finally get down and dirty, or our characters would. Oh yeah, I could live with this.


End file.
